


Relationship-ing is Hard

by KittyHowell



Series: Life is Kinda Hard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Part 2, Self-Esteem Issues, kinda like a 5+ but not, this is probably crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell
Summary: Derek wasn’t wrong when he thought that his feelings for Stiles were easy but quickly learned that relationships are hard. When dealing with insecurities, people trying to come in-between them, and his mother's very noticeable hatred towards Stiles, it's probably the hardest thing Derek has ever done.





	Relationship-ing is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series! A couple of people mentioned wanting one and I guess I couldn't help myself. I hope it turned out okay. I am a terrible Beta, especially for myself.

Derek wasn’t wrong when he thought that his feelings for Stiles were easy but quickly learned that relationships are hard. Seriously, the hardest thing he's ever done in his life. His parents made it look easy. Derek wondered if maybe he was doing it all wrong, or if he just didn’t know his parents and their relationship as well as he thought he did. 

He actually found himself calling Laura at least once a week. It always ended with her laughing at him and him claiming he would never call her again but he really had no one else to talk to. Not since their two groups of friends seemed to mold together so perfectly, anyway. It felt odd venting to Boyd and Erica now that they were both so much involved with Stiles and his friends as well.

Things had started out more than wonderful, perfect even. They spent close to three hours at the fair together, enjoying the rides and sneaking kisses. They did eventually ride with ferris wheel with Scott and Allison, but only after Allison had nursed her boyfriend’s injuries better. Lydia had been so pissed. Derek had actually laughed.

Things had continued to be perfect. Nothing really changed except for a lot more cuddling and a ton of kisses. Eventually things moved even further but it was at a standstill. He wouldn't admit it - okay, maybe he had mentioned it to Laura - but he was a little nervous about it all. Derek had one girlfriend growing up and it had ended in disaster. They never got around to sex and while Derek was incredibly grateful for that, he was also nervous that his inexperience would turn Stiles off. He wasn’t entirely sure how experienced Stiles was. They never talked about it and Derek was way too embarrassed to ask.

Then, well, came the problems. Stiles was amazing. Always. He made Derek's heart melt. He made him so happy that Derek could really already see him spending the rest of his life with Stiles. But..he wasn’t sure Stiles felt the same. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t appear interested or anything like that. Stiles acted like Derek lit up his world and hung the moon all at the same time. There was just someone who always seemed to be around and in the way.

Isaac.

Of course.

Lost in his thoughts, Derek was startled and more than a little pissed off to find Isaac in  _ his  _ dorm room. With Stiles!

It really didn’t help that Isaac was sitting on Stiles’ back. Come on!

They were both fully clothed and it was obvious that Stiles was keeping the remote from Isaac by the way Stiles was, well, holding the remote from him. Isaac had him pushed into the floor, practically straddling his boyfriend into the ground while reaching for it.

“No, stop it!”

“Downtown Abbey sucks!”

“It's Derek’s favorite and Derek is MY favorite. It stays!”

Derek felt a little tug at his heart at that. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Stiles. He really did. But he was afraid. What if Stiles one day decided Isaac was better suited for him? Would Stiles cheat on him? Absolutely not. That wasn’t his style and Derek knew it. But still...Derek was worried Stiles would break up with him for Isaac. Maybe the thought was unfounded, but Derek couldn't help it. He was  _ sure  _ Isaac was crushing on Stiles. It made his blood boil a little bit.

Derek cleared his throat.

Isaac instantly jumped off of Stiles like they were doing something wrong.

Derek growled.

“Der-bear!” Stiles was all excitement and happiness like they weren’t doing anything wrong. And they weren’t, really. Nothing that Stiles wouldn’t do with Scott or Lydia or even Erica now. It wouldn’t piss him off if it was any of them, though. God, Derek was jealous. He was actually jealous of some punk playing with his boyfriend when they were totally incredibly close friends. He hated himself for it.

“Downtown Abby sucks.”

Isaac always had this tone with Derek, too. Like he didn't like him or wanted him out of the picture. It was a little unnerving. Stiles never seemed to notice it, and if the others did, they said nothing about it.

“Do I need to go over favorites again?” Stiles tone was mocking. He came over and gave Derek a kiss. It made him relax a little. A little.

“What is he doing here?”

He may have growled. A little.

Isaac glared. Stiles didn’t notice any of the exchange.

“We were just studying until you came for our Downtown Abbey date night,” he said back casually, shaking the remote as if it were some sort of prize he won. Finally, he turned back to Isaac. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? We have to finish the project.”

“Right.”

Derek didn’t relax until Isaac was gone and he and Stiles were snuggled in his bed for the night. Even after Stiles fell asleep, Derek laid awake, staring down at him. He couldn’t help but wonder how long he would be lucky enough to have Stiles in his life.

…

Stiles had a project with Isaac to finish the next morning. Derek tried not to growl when he said he was off to meet him.

“Meet me at the coffee shop at noon?”

Derek had only nodded before getting lost in the kiss that Stiles gave him. It was sexual and loving all at the same time. It made him want to jump Stiles but also just cuddle him like crazy.

After Stiles left, Derek tried to study but couldn't. He left his dorm and walked around until he saw Scott and Allison in the common room. They saw him and waved him over happily. He joined them while they argued over baby names for a baby Allison wasn’t even pregnant with. It was sickeningly cute.

It made Derek’s heart hurt. Would he and Stiles ever do this?

At a quarter to twelve, Derek bid them goodbye with a hug for Scott and a kiss on the cheek for Allison before making his way to the coffee shop just four blocks down. He hoped the walk would clear his head and it had mostly worked.

That is, until he walked into the coffee shop and saw Isaac sitting at a table with Stiles. Stiles was laughing at something his friend had said. Derek wanted to turn and run but even he knew just how ridiculous that way. And not very  _ adult _ of him.  

Stiles already had Derek’s order ready for him. Because there was only two chairs at the small table, Derek was forced to stand while he sipped his coffee. To his credit, Stiles did seem to try to wrap up the conversation a couple times but Isaac just held on.

After close to ten minutes, Isaac finally left. Derek sat down across from Stiles and tried to hide his annoyance behind his cup of coffee. He must not have been doing a very good job because Stiles looked at him oddly before clearing his throat.

“Bad day?”

“Not anymore than usual.”

And if glares could kill, he’d be dead on the floor and probably in Hell.

“What's that suppose to mean?”

Derek shook his head and tried to force all of the bad thoughts from his mind. “Nothing, never mind. I’m sorry.”

Stiles looked at him another moment. “Okay,” he spoke the word out slowly, obviously not believing Derek in the slightest. They sat drinking their coffee in complete silence. Stiles phone buzzed and Derek knew before Stiles even looked at it who it was.

“It's Isaac.”

“Of course it is.”

“Okay, seriously, what the fuck is your deal?”

Derek suddenly grew angry. Stiles honestly didn’t seem to understand what was going on, or was ignoring it. Derek wasn’t sure which one was worse, but either way it pissed him off. Underneath it all, he knew he was just scared of losing Stiles. The adult thing to do was probably talk to him about it calmly but Derek wasn’t very good at the adult thing.

“Isaac is my problem.”

“Wha-?”

“He's constantly around and not like the others are around either. He's also constantly on top of you or under you or touching you in someway. Not like the others. Scott doesn’t touch you the way Isaac does either and everyone knows how you two are together. Isaac was just here. He sat around way longer than necessary and now he's texting you? It's been five minutes! I don’t like it.” 

Stiles stared at Derek in shock. Suddenly embarrassed at his own ranting, Derek hung his head and refused to look Stiles in the eye.

“Wow...well, this is new. Or maybe not. I don’t know what's wrong exactly. Maybe you should stop acting so paranoid. He's my  _ friend.  _ Not any more or less than anyone else. Text me when you’re done acting like this.”

Stiles got up, threw his half empty coffee away, and walked out the door. Straight into...Isaac. Of course. Because of course he would still be around. Derek growled, then immediately felt guilty and jealous as he watched the two walk away together.

_ “Great, Derek. Just great. You literally pushed him right into his arms.”   _ Derek sat back with his face in his hands. “ _ He's gonna break up with me. If not for Isaac it’ll be because he thinks I’m controlling and paranoid.” _

Pissed off, guilty, and more sad than he’d ever been in his life, he pulled himself up and left the coffee shop. He wanted to call Stiles now and apologize but he was with Isaac and Derek didn't trust himself right now. Instead, he decided to go to the gym and wait for Stiles to contact him.

It was really only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.

…

Derek came back to his dorm late. He hadn’t wanted to come back at all and almost slept over at Boyd’s. But then he’d have to explain to him and Erica why he was sleeping on his friend's couch and he wasn’t prepared to actually verbalize it yet.

When he opened the door, he groaned and almost turned right around. Stiles was sleeping in his bed. He looked perfect with his messy hair and barely parted lips. He was wearing Derek’s shirt.

Silently, he came in and closed the door behind him. He thought about his options and decided it was better to get it over with now instead of waiting for the morning. He sat at the edge of the bed and just watched Stiles sleep. He looked so beautiful and Derek had to resist just leaning down and kissing him.

Stiles must have sensed his presence because he opened his eyes. Once he realized Derek was there, he shot up quickly and started rubbing his eyes. “Derek I was so worried.”

“Why?”

“You weren’t answering your phone! I was calling you. I thought…” Stiles said in a panic, then trailed off with a sigh.

“I turned my phone off. I needed to be alone, I guess.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s back, resting his head rather awkwardly on his shoulder considering the position. “Derek I am so sorry.”

“No, Stiles,” Derek cut him off. “I’m sorry. I overreacted and I’m sorry for being crazy and paranoid. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“No, no,” Stiles said, then groaned. He hid his face in Derek’s shoulder. “You were right.”

“What?”

Stiles moved so he was sitting next to Derek, still wrapped around his arm. “I ran into Isaac right outside the coffee shop.”

“I know.” Derek's heart started to beat faster. He was terrible at this.

“I’m sorry. I have to apologize because I was so angry at you when I did that when he asked me what was wrong, I told him.”

Derek winced, and the motion did not go unnoticed. He closed his eyes and sighed. By morning, everyone in their little group would know.

“I’m sorry. I mean that. It doesn’t matter what I was feeling at the time. I never should have brought him or anyone else into our fight. I messed up. I hope you can forgive me.” There was a pause. “And...you were right. I thought you were being ridiculous. Isaac could never like me like that, you know? It's just Isaac and we were just friends but then I saw the look on his face when I told him what you thought. Then I knew you were right.”

“It's okay.” He was going to throw up. At least he knew how to clean it off the floor this time.

“It's not okay.”

“No, it's okay if...if you’d rather. I mean. I understand is all.”

Realization spread across Stiles’ face. “What? Derek, no!”

Derek finally looked at him. Stiles pushed himself into Derek’s space, practically sitting on his lap.

“I told Isaac we would always be friends, but nothing more. I like Isaac but not like that. Not at all. I also laid out some ground rules and well, I’m really sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry I invalidated your feelings.”

Derek took a moment to process everything he was saying. “What ground rules?”

“I told him we had to lay off the touching and the wrestling for the remote and other stuff like that. It's not fair for you, or for him. He needs to get over me and he won’t if we keep acting like we have been.”

“Is that…” Derek cleared his throat. “Is that really what you want?”

Stiles gave him a small smile. “I want Isaac to be happy but he can’t be happy with me. I’m far too busy being happy with you.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ face in his hands and brought them together for a lingering kiss. “Can you forgive me? For yelling at you?”

“If you forgive me.”

“Always.”

…

Isaac mostly stayed away.

It's actually kind of a problem.

The three of them decided to keep what was going on just to themselves. None of them saw the point of including the others. It was their business and really embarrassing for Isaac. The others didn't need to know unless Isaac wanted to tell them.

Isaac was still invited to everything the group did together. Even Derek had gone out of his way to make sure he knew he should come because everyone wanted him there. Derek did actually like him. He was a nice guy and they had some things in common. If Isaac hadn’t have liked Stiles, he probably would have been Derek’s closest friend after Boyd. 

Despite all their attempts, Isaac stayed away as much as possible. It was only after he started to only join outings when Stiles and Derek weren’t there did the others figured it out.

But before long, Isaac got a boyfriend and things started to go back to normal. It put Derek a little more at ease. Everything was as good again for a while.

“My parents want to meet you,” Derek said, voice rough. He hoped Stiles wouldn’t notice. He was feeling more at ease but not exactly certain. This was a huge step. “They wanted me to invite you this break but I told them you already had plans.”

“The Stilinski-McCall Easter Special is a tradition,” Stiles told him in response, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually...dad wanted me to invite you but I knew you had your own Hale Pack thing going on.”

“When’s the next time you’re headed home?”

“Um. Mother’s Day. I’d probably get out there sooner but dad actually has plans of his own…with Mrs. McCall. But, yeah, dad and I...we’re gonna put flowers on mom’s grave.”

“Oh.”

“And, um,” Stiles recovered quickly, not wanting the uncomfortable silence that was sure to follow to actually start. “You can come. You can meet my mom...but, oh. Duh. You have your own mom. Silly me.” He rubbed the back of his neck again.

Derek had nodded, thinking. “Well. Maybe we could split the day up?”

“You mean half with your family and half with mine?”

Derek shrugged. “If that works.”

“Yeah, it does, actually. Dad already knows he has to work that morning. He told me he volunteered so the rookie could spend the day with his mom.”

Derek decided not to ask if Stiles thought that was true. “So, morning with my family and afternoon with yours?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Derek couldn't help but smile. Mother’s Day was three months out and he and Stiles were making plans for it.  _ That means he wants to keep me around. _

Things are good then. Really good. Amazing and wonderful and so perfect that Derek almost can’t take it all.

…

Derek was really embarrassed at being a virgin at the age of nineteen.

He ended up calling Laura about it.

She didn't laugh, which was a nice change.

“Derek,” she said, her voice fond through the phone. “I would never laugh at you for something like this. It's not...Listen, you don’t need to be embarrassed. If you’re ready, well, talk to Stiles.”

“I don’t know how.”

“...Is Stiles a virgin?”

Derek shrugged even though Laura couldn’t see him. “Never asked.”

“Well, ask. Talk to him. You guys have been dating for a couple months now...maybe it's time.”

Derek wasn't sure what to say and before he could think of anything, the door to his dorm opened and Stiles walked in. He said goodbye to his sister quickly and hung up the phone.

“Laura says hi,” he said quickly, hoping to distract his boyfriend if he’d noticed his fast goodbye.

“Hi back,” Stiles smiled, coming over and kissing Derek sweetly. “I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight.”

“Oh, yeah,” Derek agreed easily, placing his hands on Stiles waist. With the conversation with Laura still in mind, he flushed hot and looked down. “Um...Stiles?”

“Yeah, Der-Bear?”

Derek wasn't good at words, so he kissed Stiles in a way that he hoped got the message across. It seemed to because Stiles instantly grabbed the bottom of Derek’s shirt and pulled it off. His lips attached to the curve of Derek’s neck instantly, sucking and nipping at the skin there while Derek moaned.

“Bed, please.”

They moved without pulling apart from each other, hands roaming while the pile of clothes continued to grow. Stiles had seen Derek naked before and vise versa. Kissing eventually turns to groping, and handjobs soon after. Blowjobs were Derek’s favorite so far but he’d only just gotten the courage for them.

This felt different. Derek bit his lip. Stiles noticed instantly and ran his hand over Derek’s stomach gently from his spot under him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never,” Derek blurted out before he could stop himself. He paused, his voice much quieter when he spoke again. “I’ve never had sex before.”

Stiles looked confused, but smiled warmly at him. It made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter.

“Well neither have I so…”

Derek must have looked shocked because Stiles laughed. “I wasn’t exactly a catch in high school.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Stiles chuckled. “Thanks, but, well, no one was interested in me that way before you.”

Derek wanted to snort but kissed Stiles instead. He was shy and the kiss was shy but Stiles heated it up quickly by shoving his tongue in his mouth and biting his lip. Stiles always was more confident and he used that confidence to flip them so Derek was underneath him.

“Is this okay?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles reached over and opened Derek’s nightstand. He pulled out the bottle of lube and condoms that Derek had put there when he first started thinking about this. Derek looked mortified just knowing that Stiles knew but the brunette chuckled again, murmuring. “You look beautiful,” as he eyed the blush rubbing down Derek’s whole body.

Stiles fumbled with the condom for only a moment before getting it on. He coaxed his fingers in lube and pressed the first digit against Derek’s hole. He paused, biting his lip before saying, “Derek, I don’t want to fuck you. I want, I want to make love to you tonight. Is that okay?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Stiles said with a breathless chuckle, then slowly pushed the first finger in.

...

The weeks turned into months, and soon, it's Mother’s Day. They pack up the little stuff they’re taking and Derek drives them to the Hale house.

He expected Stiles to say something. After all, it's more like an estate. They have employees and nice things and several beautiful cars sitting out front. They’ve never really spoken about the wealth that Derek comes from. Derek never really thought he needed to bring it up and Stiles had never asked.

When they stepped out of the Camaro, Stiles turned to the building and let out a huge breath. “Wow, it's beautiful.”

It wasn't the reaction that Derek expected and he smiled. He took Stiles’ hand in his own and walked them up the path and inside the house.

“The inside is even more beautiful.” Stiles made the comment under his breath, looking in awe at the paintings on the wall. “I love this one. The colors are vibrant.”

It had always been one of Derek’s favorites, too.

A moment later and they are surrounded by his family. A lesson being might have been scared but meeting people was right up Stiles’ ally. He shook all their hands, looked confident and respectful, and told sixteen year old Cora that he liked the anime shirt she was wearing. It automatically wins her over. No one else in the house likes anime.

There was a glint in his mother’s eyes. Derek saw it instantly. She shared a look with his father, then his uncle Peter, before finally bringing her eyes back to Stiles.

They gathered in the living room where they sat and chatted while munching on cucumber sandwiches. Stiles made everyone laugh. Laura actually fell out of her seat at one point.

He fit in so perfectly. Derek’s heart swelled.

When it came time to presents, Stiles took the bag he was hiding and handed it to Talia. She looked surprised and eyed them both before opening it.

“Stiles picked it out,” Derek said quickly, see the way his mom’s eyes lit up when she lifted the scarf out of the bag.

“Derek told me what you liked.”

The scarf was a forest green with a gold diamond like pattern. It was earthy and soft and beautiful. She smiled happily at them both and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Laura and Cora told Stiles he was making them look bad.

Derek made sure to keep an eye on the time, and when it was time to go, he motioned for Stiles to get ready. For Stiles, that meant going to the bathroom.

“What,” his mother protested when she saw him slipping on his jacket. “Going so soon? Why?”

“We’re visiting Stiles’ mother's grave.” Derek had told her from the start, but he figured she was being like any other mother would. Just sad to see her child go.“Stiles can do that alone. Derek, stay.” It was his father who spoke this time. It gave Derek pause.

“I would love to but I promise I’ll see you guys next month.”

“Derek,” Talia said slowly, “what your father and I are saying is…”

“Break up with your mutt.”

It was his uncle that cut in. Derek felt his world falling apart.

“What?”

“Oh, honey,” his mother said, eyeing Peter angrily. “We just don’t want you to grow attached to him. He doesn’t exactly...fit.”

“Did you see what he was wearing?”

Derek looked to Laura and Cora but they were busy talking in the corner with each other.

“Grow attached?” Derek snorted. “Mom, I love him.”

“Oh, dear.” She actually sounded terrified.

Derek’s fist clenched.

“Well I wish you wouldn’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Stiles seems like a very nice boy and his father is the Sheriff so I imagine he's very nice as well. His mother was a music teacher. I think I knew her once. Lovely woman as I recall. But...a music teacher and a county Sheriff? I can’t imagine he has much money.”

“Did you see what he was wearing,” Peter asked again as if no one had heard him the first time.

Derek was about to open his mouth again when Stiles stormed past him. He could see the tears running down his face and after a moment, the front door opened and closed.

“Stay,” his mother said again, patting the seat next to her.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ jacket and walked out the door.

The ride to Stiles’ home was silent. Derek tried to talk to him but Stiles just kept shutting him out. He decided it wasn’t the best time for it anyway. Instead, he rested his hand on Stiles’ knee and tried not to let the silence get to him.

John pulled up right after them. Derek was nervous to meet him. He could feel his hands sweating, so he wiped them against his jeans. Despite his nervousness, he was also incredibly relieved to have him there. Before he had wanted to talk and try to smooth things over, to make Stiles feel better. Now he wasn’t sure what to say to Stiles. He wasn’t sure there was anything to say that would make it better.

Now he had to hope Stiles didn’t bring it up to his dad or else things would probably go downhill really fast.

It actually warmed Derek's heart the moment Stiles ran up to his father. They hugged, desperate for each other and just held on for a long moment. Derek didn't think he’d ever hugged either or his parents this long before. He stayed where he was, letting them have their moment.

When they pulled back, they were laughing. Stiles’ mood lifted and he started chatting away with his dad, asking him questions about people in town and how many veggie burgers he’d eaten in the last month.

“Son, I can’t even tell you that.”

“Why,” Stiles replied, his tone only slightly accusing. “Because you’ve eaten so many you can’t count, or because you don’t want me to get annoyed by such a small number?”

“Somewhere in between.”

Stiles chuckled, then reached out his hand when they walked up to Derek. Derek took it and allowed Stiles to pull him forward. “Dad, this is Derek. Derek, my father, John Stilinski.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Derek shook the Sheriff’s hand firmly, silently praying his hand wasn’t too sweaty.

“Call me John, please,” he said back in response. They both could feel Stiles eyeing them. “Let's get inside. Stiles, you think you could make something for us?”

He nodded, walking ahead of them into the house. Stiles made something simple to eat that Derek tucked into the back of his mind to ask for the recipe later. The three sat at the table and chatted about school and work. John eventually grilled Derek for a full ten minutes, cutting Stiles off each time he tried to interrupt.

Then, right before sunset, John went and got the flowers he had stashed in his room.

The three drove together with Stiles holding the vase tightly in his lap.

“This was her favorite time of day,” Stiles told him, his voice no more than a whisper as they made their way to the grave slot. They knew exactly where they were going despite there being no noticeable landmarks around them and there being a considerable amount of plots considering it was the only cemetery around. It made Derek hurt for them. She must have really been loved.

Derek stayed back, hands shoved in his pockets as he watched Stiles and John place the flowers on the gravestone. They both sat down in front of it. There was a moment of pause, and then Stiles started talking. He talked about school and Scott, his hobbies and how he was making sure he took care of John.

John said nothing. He just sat there, staring at the gravestone another moment before kissing his hand. He pressed it up against his wife’s name and let it linger there a moment. “I love you,” he said, then cleared his throat. “I’ll give you three some privacy.” He stood, nodded to Derek, and then went to wait by the car.

“Come here,” Stiles said, reaching out his hand. Derek did, sitting down where John had been previously. “Mom, this is Derek Hale. I met him at school. He's nineteen, pre-med like me. He’s really funny and smart. He’s caring and gives great cuddles.”

Derek listened to Stiles tell his mom everything he thought about him, unable to tear his eyes away from his face as he spoke. Even after his family had hurt him, he was raving on about Derek like he was some amazing person. Like Stiles was lucky to have him.

_ I should have stood up for him more. _

Stiles wasn’t the lucky one. Derek was.

It was then Derek became aware of the fact that Stiles was staring back at him. He realized Stiles was waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat nervously. “Hello, Mrs. Stilinski. It's a pleasure to meet the woman who made Stiles who he is today. I’m really lucky to have met him and I’m honored to meet you as well.”

Stiles seemed more than pleased, so he kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm and around his shoulders. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for having me.”

It was dark, and John was waiting so they said their goodbyes and headed back to the car. It was silent, minus the vague noises of tears being wiped away.

When they got back to the house, there seemed to be a silent understanding between father and son. Emotions were high and their hug goodbye was just a little longer and a little more desperate. John gave Derek a nod and a small smile before heading back inside. Derek actually counted it as a win, which only made him feel even more guilty over his own family.

The ride back to the dorms was just as silent as the ride before it.

…

Derek hated summer.

Normal classes were over but both Stiles and Derek had taken an extra class but completely different ones due to the seating. The workload was  _ ridiculous.  _ That combined with them being back at their respective homes almost an hour from each other, Derek hadn’t seen Stiles in more than a week. It was a short amount of time, really, but Derek was used to sleeping next to Stiles almost every night and seeing him at some point everyday.

He missed him. A lot.

Things at home weren’t exactly ideal either. His mother was still mad at him, though his father and uncle Peter had come around to what Laura had named ‘Team Sterek’. His sisters were both also on the team and it should have made things easier, but really just made his mother more annoyed with the situation. He wasn’t really sure why Stiles’ family's finances were so important to her. After all, she and his father had come from working middle class families. It didn’t make any sense to him but whenever he tried to ask his parents about it - and he had more than he could count - they would completely change the subject.

Derek had decided to spend as much time out of the house as possible. He went to see Stiles whenever their schedules allowed, he hung out with Boyd, Erica, and even Lydia when he was desperate enough. Stiles was spending most of his time with Scott, Allison, and his dad. The whole group had only been able to get together once.

“I’ve missed you,” Stiles said, appearing out of nowhere and slipping into the chair next to him at the library. He kissed his cheek and Derek actually had to stop himself from moaning. Because they’d barely been able to see each other, they hadn’t gotten to  _ touch _ each other, either.

They had a study date because John had the day off and would be home all day resting and well, Derek’s mom always seemed to know when he was seeing Stiles and decided to stick around the estate. It wasn’t that Stiles wasn’t welcome there. His mother had told him it was fine, but it didn't feel fine and Derek hated that.

Derek looked around, noting who was in the area before standing up and taking Stiles by the hand. Amber eyes looked at him with curiosity but he said nothing as he pulled him gently towards the fiction section behind them. The first two aisles had people in them, the third was clear but he went for the fourth to give themselves some extra privacy.

“Nora Roberts?” Stiles smirked, “I’ve always liked her books.”

Derek responded by pushing Stiles’ up against her collection and kissing his neck. Stiles moaned and it made him grin against his skin as he nibbled and kissed up and down the jaw line. He took his lips roughly with his own, biting down and swallowing the next moan. There was no way he was allowing them to get caught.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned, chuckling when Derek moved back to his neck. “I’m not complaining, really, but what got into you?”

“Missed you.”

“Ugh, missed you, too.”

Derek reached down and started to unbuckle Stiles’ belt.

“What,” Stiles started, sounding breathless, “what are you doing?”

Derek gave a low growl, taking a look around before sinking to his knees. “I hope you can stay quiet.” Before Stiles could formulate any responce, Derek was on him.

Stiles made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a whimper. He blocked it by biting into his own arm. Derek chuckled around Stiles’ cock before grabbing his hips and taking him all the way down. He sucked in earnest, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue in the way he knew drove Stiles crazy.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles grabbed Derek by his hair and bucked up in his mouth. Derek grabbed more tightly onto his jeans and nodded slightly, letting him know he could take control. Stiles’ eyes flashed and then he was fucking into Derek’s mouth quickly. Derek gagged a couple of times with how deeply Stiles was going but he only encouraged him to continue.

Stiles gave one final thrust and held Derek where he was, panting as he came into Derek’s mouth. When he pulled off, Stiles pulled him up into his arms and kissed him. “I need you in bed. Now.”

“Where,” Derek asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. It was hard considering his dick was trapped against his jeans.

“Have we ever had sex in the back of your car before?”

“...no?”

Stiles zipped himself up and started to drag Derek towards the exit, leaving their stuff behind at their table. “We’re about to.”

...

Father’s Day comes and goes. Derek had invited Stiles. His father had said it was more than okay but Stiles had made some excuse to stay behind. Derek didn't want to push him but it made it hurt even more when Stiles had smiled and told him he was more than welcome to drop by his dad’s if he had time later in the day.

Derek made sure he had time. He was surprised to find that John was not the same man he met before. He was better, more grounded. Derek chalked up their first meeting to grief.

Then Ruben's birthday sneaked up on them and neither Stiles or Derek had really brought up what had happened. They’d talked about it a bit but Derek still felt like there were so many things left unsaid. Stiles refused to accept his apology, saying there was nothing to be sorry for but Derek disagreed.

He felt like things were still amazing between them despite everything but Derek couldn’t get the nagging feeling from the back of his mind to shut up.

“Hey,” Stiles said, smiling at him. He started to dig out his books and laying them out on the table. The library always made Derek’s blood buzz a little, but he pushed the feeling back. He decided he needed to speak before it was too late.

“My dad invited you to his birthday party,” he forced out, and it was true. His father had told Derek that Stiles could come, despite the silent glare his mother had given them. ‘Team Sterek’ was regularly talked about now. They had everyone's support - including the employees - except for his mother’s. 

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”

“He invited you, Stiles. He's been...better.” He paused, “I don’t want you to keep avoiding them if we can change that.”

Stiles paused, tapping his pencil against his notebook before looking back up. “They were right, ya know?”

“About what?”

“We don’t have a lot of money.”

“Stiles, I don’t care about that.” Derek reached over and grabbed his hand but Stiles pulled away.

“Don’t you,” Stiles countered, then looked down again. “Your car, your clothes, you insist on paying for everything every time we do something.”

“I guess… I guess you could say I'm luckier than most when it comes to money. I don’t insist on paying because I have more money, Stiles. I do it because I really love you and I want to be good to you.”

Stiles gave a small chuckle. “You do that in so many more ways than paying for things.” He reached over and took Derek’s hand now. “And I love you too, but...is your mom ever going to be okay with me?”

“I don't care either way,” Derek said automatically, then started to backtrack when he realized what he said. “I mean, I want them all to like you. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around them and I do want you around. But I’m going to be with you regardless of what she or anyone else thinks or says.”

Stiles paused, but then nodded. “I’d love to come,” he told him, mustering up a smile. “For you. Always for you."

…

Derek had double checked with his father to make sure it was okay. Reuben had even said he would talk to Talia and make sure she behaved. Despite this, the Hale family still seemed surprised when Stiles stepped out of Camaro.

The family was waiting outside for them since they were going to be heading out almost immediately. Stiles took the bag he was holding and handed it to Derek’s father. It was a medium blue bag with the words ‘#1 Dad’ on it. Stiles had taped a ‘2’ over the ‘1’ using a foam piece from a children’s toy. When Reuben raised an eyebrow, Stiles only shrugged, “No one can beat my dad, sorry, sir.”

And then Derek’s father laughed, shrugging when Talia eyed him oddly.

Peter was eyeing Stiles as well but not with the same distaste as before. The younger man looked down at himself, then gasped.

“What,” Derek questioned, concerned.

“Do you see what I’m wearing?”

At that, everyone but Talia laughed and Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles had never been to a country club before but he seemed to enjoy himself. He played tennis with Peter and Derek’s sisters and managed to score against Laura. Derek knew from experience that it wasn’t something easily done.

“I’m glad you brought him, son,” Reuben said as he clasped his hand down on Derek’s shoulder. They were sitting with Derek’s mother at the outside tables not far off from the tennis courts. “I like him. I hope he sticks around.”

“About that…” Derek started, looking over to make sure Stiles couldn’t hear him. There was no way he could from this distance but he didn't want to risk it.

“What, honey,” Talia asked. Derek pretended not to hear the hope in her tone. “Are things not working out?”

“Things are more than fine,” Derek told them. “I want...I need to know why Stiles is such an issue for you, mom.”

She looked down into her drink and refused to meet his eyes again.

“Mom, I love him.”

“You mentioned that before.”

“I meant it.”

Talia sighed, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter much now if that's true, Derek.”

“It does matter, mom,” Derek told her, noticeably swallowing. “I really need to talk to you about something important.”

“Later,” she told him firmly. “Not on your father’s birthday.” And with that, she got up and went to get herself another drink.

Reuben just grasped his shoulder again, gave it a tight squeeze before saying, “Why don’t you join them? I think Peter needs a new partner.”

Derek did as his father said. He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach but almost every ball that came towards him hit the ground to score.

…

A week after his father’s birthday, Derek found Stiles looking at himself in the mirror, frowning. The frown was hard to see at first because Derek was too busy checking out his boyfriend. Stiles had bulked up considerably compared to the photos at John’s. Still, Stiles would still be described as lanky if anyone asked. Derek didn’t mind it. He loved it, actually. Stiles was long and lean with the right muscles in the right places. He was thinking of pushing Stiles down onto the bed when he caught the frown in the reflection.

“Babe, what's wrong?”

Stiles jumped. Actually jumped several feet in the air. When he turned to look at Derek, there was a major blush forming across his cheeks and down his chest. He grabbed a shirt and quickly yanked it on over his head. “Nothing, why would anything be wrong?”

Cautious now, Derek moved forward slowly. “You were frowning.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were,” Derek insisted, stopping in front of Stiles and kissing him gently. “Tell me why.”

Stiles bit his lip, then sighed. “Because you’re so hot.”

At Derek’s raised eyebrow, he continued.

“You are a literal Adonis and to top it off, a romantic Hufflepuff that is literally what dreams are made of.” Stiles smiled a little, the twitch full of fondness. But then it was gone, replaced with that frown. “People would kill to have you.”

“That's too bad,” Derek said slowly, “because I’m with you.”

“For now.”

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said, stepping away. “Forget I said anything.”

“No,” Derek grasped at Stiles’ hand, brought them back together. It hit him then and he almost wanted to laugh but he didn’t. He remembered what it felt like to have these thoughts. “Are you worried I’m going to leave you?”

Stiles just looked at the floor.

“Why would you think that?”

“Simple math.”

“You’ve really lost me here, Stiles.”

“Gorgeous as fuck Hufflepuff with a mother who hates me. Eventually, well, I can’t help but feel like eventually you’re going to realize I’m not worth it all. You know Danny is totally into you, right?”

“Who?”

Stiles actually laughed at the confused look on Derek’s face. “Danny. You know, Ethan’s boyfriend. The guy who likes Star Wars a little more than what would be considered healthy.”

Derek thought about it for a second, then grunted. “I have no interest in him, or anyone else for that matter.”

“He's hotter than me,” Stiles said as a joke, but Derek could tell by his tone that he wasn’t really joking.

“I can’t even really think what he looks like,” Derek admitted, and he couldn't. He had a vague imagine of him but Danny wasn’t on his radar at all. “But I can’t think of anyone more beautiful than you are.”

Stiles blushed, but nodded. “I’m sorry about this.”

“We all get a little insecure sometimes,” Derek told him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close to his chest. “Let's just move on from it. But if you’re feeling this way again, just please let me know.”

Stiles nodded. “Are you feeling okay?”

“With what?”

“With...everything?”

Derek nodded slowly, but then shrugged. “I don’t...I don’t want you to feel bad. But...my mother...I have been worried about, well, you know. I asked her why. She won’t tell me and neither will my dad.”

Again, Stiles nodded. “I guess this is a bigger issue than we thought it would be, huh?”

Derek shook his head no and then leaned forward to kiss Stiles again. “I love you. I meant what I said before. But, it hurts me. It hurts you and for some reason it hurts her and seeing you both hurt hurts me.”

“She’s still your mom.”

Derek nodded again. “It'll be alright." 

…

“I hate these clothes.”

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants.”

Stiles actually blushed all the way down to his chest again. The sight had Derek fighting the urge to shove Stiles in the hall closet and taking him right there.

“You know,” Stiles started, clearing his throat. “I saw this outfit in the Milan fashion show last season.”

“Oh,” Derek countered, trying not to laugh. Stiles didn't care for fashion. “What was the collection called?”

“Touch me and my daddy will sue.”

Derek laughed loudly. Laura, Cora, and Scott could be heard laughing in from the kitchen. Stiles grinned at the sight of his boyfriend’s wide smile and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his hands through the beard he’d let grow out and kissing his nose gently.

The others came into the room, stopping just at the doorway. The girls were both dressed in sundresses in pastel colors. Scott, Derek, and himself were dressed in khaki shorts and pastel colored polos. Stiles wasn’t even sure what the type of shoe he was wearing cost but he knew he’d seen Jackson wearing them several times and that was all he really needed to know.

“We all look like we belong in a snooty magazine.”

Laura hummed in agreement as she fixed his collar. “We all feel out of place here, Stiles.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It's just for the party tonight.” 

“Do you think your mom will like it at least?”

Cora nodded her head, but they all knew it really wouldn’t make any difference. “Come on,” she said, “mother will be so angry with us if we delay longer and somehow blame it on Stiles.” She laughed while Stiles pouted. The really sad part was she might have been telling the truth.

“You’re fine,” Laura laughed at the same time that Scott gave his shoulder a squeeze.  She then met Derek’s eyes and patted the side of her dress. Stiles looked down and instantly noticed, awesome, her dress had actual pockets. He didn't get to think much more on the subject because Derek was ushering him out of the room and down the hall to where all the noise was coming from.

There party was in full swing by the time they joined it. Everyone looked a lot like them, wearing pastel colored shirts and dresses. Stiles half expected to turn around and see Jackson at any given moment.

A lot of people were drinking and Stiles wished he could too to take the edge off but he really didn’t want to risk any more negative vibes from Mrs. Hale.

The party itself was not terrible. Stiles tried to stay close to someone in his little party at all times in case he needed help but he found moving around the room and talking to Derek’s family and their friends rather easily.

Very few asked him questions about his wealth or status and even when he told them, none of them seemed to judge him in the way that Derek’s immediate family had at first. It was a relief but it also made Stiles heart hurt even more over the issue.

At one point, Stiles saw Laura slip something out of her pocket and hand it to Derek. They looked really happy. They were both smiling and she hugged him so tight Stiles was concerned for his back. He wanted to go over to them but he got pulled into a conversation with Erica and Boyd, who were speaking with a woman named Brandi and her husband Ted.

“Everyone, everyone!”

Everyone turned to look at Reuben, who was standing in front of the fireplace. He was holding a glass of champagne and he motioned for the caterers to start passing out glasses.

“Thank you everyone for coming to this party,” he started, unable to keep a smile off of his face. “This day. Well, this day is about to become a very special day for our family.”

Derek hadn't mentioned that the party was for anything special so Stiles was instantly curious as to what was going on.

“Hey, kid.”

He was sure he had whiplash from how quickly he looked over his shoulder. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Son, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Wha-”

“Stiles, could you please join me up here?”

He looked back just as quickly. His neck was really going to hurt in the morning.

Reuben was motioning for him to come up. Everyone was now staring at him. Scott gave him a little shove. Stiles made his way up, letting Peter pull him the rest of the way when he got close enough. Stiles was staring out at everyone’s happy faces and was about to ask what was going on when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Derek was standing there when he turned, a small smile on his face with his hands clasped behind his back. “Stiles.”

“Derek, what are you doing?”

The slightly taller man huffed out a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There were awes from people in the room and it made Stiles face heat up. He opened his mouth to speak again when Derek dropped down to one knee and pulled a small box from behind his back.

“Holy fucking shit!” Stiles slammed a hand over his mouth, because, awkward.

The room laughed warmly, and Derek smiled and Stiles lost all his embarrassment as he melted into it.

“Relationships are hard but my feelings for you have always been easy and right and perfect.” Derek started and yup. Stiles was now crying. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will!”

He threw himself into Derek’s arms. Derek slipped the simple band on his finger and kissed him while the room interrupted in cheers.

“Congratulations!”

Everyone was calling out to them, laughing happily and coming to hug them. Eventually Talia made her way to the front of the room. Stiles instantly froze but Derek only smiled at her.

She sighed, but then grabbed them both and pulled them into a hug. “Congratulations,” she told them both and then went to hug her husband. 

“Hey, Derek,” Peter called out over the noise, “you think relationships are hard? Wait until you actually start planning the wedding.”

“We’ll get through it.”

“Together.”

_ Always _

  
  



End file.
